


Dog days of Nekocity

by NothingYeti234



Category: Original Work
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Corruption, F/M, Impregnation, Knotting, Netorare, Raceplay, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, beastiality, ntr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingYeti234/pseuds/NothingYeti234
Summary: Nekocity is a home to a proud race of cat people. But all that is about to change when a stray dog or two stumble there way inside. Can the Catboys of Nekocity protect against the mutt menace or will they lose there women to a stupid sexy dog?
Relationships: Catgirl/dog, Mother/Daughter
Kudos: 35





	Dog days of Nekocity

**Author's Note:**

> Nekocity is a home to a proud race of cat people. But all that is about to change when a stray dog or two stumble there way inside. Can the Catboys of Nekocity protect against the mutt menace or will they lose there women to a stupid sexy dog?
> 
> First story

"I had a lot of fun today, Yuki!" The girl chirped

"Y-yeah, me too" The catboy named Yuki blushed

She gave a short peck on his lips before turning around and making her way home. 

"See you later, Yuki" 

"Yeah, see you, Momo"

Momo couldn't stop herself from smiling. She had been dating her boyfriend Yuki for 3 whole months and this was their first official date. Of course, Momo was the one who had to pluck up the courage to ask him out but she was sure that now that they've had their first date Yuki will asks her out more often.

It had gotten pretty late, the cool night air brushed against her thighs. Her outfit was perfect for a date during the day but she was regretting not bringing a coat. Her short skirt and thigh highs were the only thing protecting her legs from the breezy assault. She also wore a fashionable sleeveless shirt and a lacy bra that pushed her breasts up. 

Wanting to get home as fast as possible, Momo took a short cut through an alleyway. Momo stopped in her tracks when she came across an odd four legged creature.

"Is that a dog?" Momo asked herself. Dogs were incredibly rare in Nekocity so to see one was enough to make her forget about the cold for a minute.

The dog in question was a 5 year old Rottweiler (not that Momo could tell the difference). The dog approached Momo, quickly jumping an top of her. Momo was taken back by the sudden forwardness of the dog, barely able to support his weight. 

That's when she noticed...It

The stray dog was sporting a large erection. Momo had never seen a cock like it. A massive red rocket, at least 8 inches or more with a large knot at the bottom. There was even a strong scent that Momo's sensitive cat nose picked up on.

Momo felt a wet patch form in her panties "H-holy shit. I-I think I'm going into h-heat" Momo thought to herself shamefully. A fact that the dog had picked up on as he started rubbing his nose against her crotch. She tried to hold back her moans as the stray rubbed his warm, thick cock against her thigh and rubbed his snout into her pussy. 

Trying her hardest to come back to her senses, Momo gathered the strength to push him off. She was having trouble getting her breath back, intense adrenaline and arousal pumped through her body. 

"BARK!" 

Momo jumped out of her boots. The dog seemed upset by her rejection. 

She could see that the dog was pretty filthy, probably from being a stray for so long. "W-why don't I take you home, d-doggy". The dog seemed pretty pleased with that, he followed behind her as they made there way to her home.

\--

"Mom? Dad?" Momo called out. "Looks like no one is home yet, doggy. So do you want some dinner first or a bath?" As she turned around to address the guest, she felt him licking her crotch again.

"I guess you want me" Momo nervously laughed as she felt the enormous dog tongue lap at her panties. Not wanting to anger him, Momo stripped naked for him. The Rottweiler pushed her down again, this time she allowed him to guide her. 

"I'm about to give my virginity to a dog~ <3" Momo offered no resistance, allowing the alpha dog to do as he pleased. She was now on all fours, presenting herself for the stray. Momo subconsciously started shake her hips, patiently awaiting for the alpha. He used his front paws to push her down lower, the humiliation of being lower than this dumb animal only made her hornier. 

In the back of her mind, Momo knew it was wrong to let a stray animal fuck her, but as she felt his red rocket invade her insides she stopped caring. She would be lying if she said losing her virginity to a dog didn't hurt, but that pain quickly turned to pleasure.

The dog started pounding his new mate, her moans echoed through her hallway. Momo couldn't think properly. The way his large canine cock messed up her pussy was making her mind melt.

Momo had never met such an aggressive male before, but she found herself attracted to it. The way he completely dominated her as he piston his rocket in and out if her pussy. 

"Oh fuck~ I've been completely seduced by this dumb, sext mutt. It feels so good to be owned by you, Doggy" Momo had trouble forming her words as she felt he first orgasm. She needed to catch her breath, but the aggressive mutt didn't slow down on his assault.

Momo drooled helplessly as she surrendered to the superior strength of the stray. Her plump ass clapped against the dogs muscular hips. Her cat ears twitched as she felt her mates hot breath against them. She knew she should hate it, but the smell of his dirty dog breath was intoxicating.

Momo knew she had been conquered. Anything her new owner wanted was his. They way he strolled in and took what he wanted only fueled her wombs desire for his seed. 

It was another ten minutes of non stop rutting until the dog finally pushed his knot into his breeding bitch. The way the large orb pushed felt euphoric. "Yes! I accept my place as your wife, your bitch, your obedient cat cumdump!" Another orgasm quaked through her body as she felt the knot pop inside of her. Rope after rope of thick doggy babby batter filled her up. She didn't know if a Catgirl could be impregnated by a dog, but she didn't care. If her master wanted it then she was okay with birthing a litter of pups. The though turned her on even more, he was the one to conquer her mind and body so she was okay with surrendering her womb as well.

The dog started to lick the side of her face. The large, wet tongue leaving trails of saliva across her face. Momo couldn't help but return the kiss. An hour ago she could only give short kisses to her boyfriend, but now she was French kissing a smelly stray. 

"I've *chu* never had such a *chu* manly, dominating kiss before! I love it!"

After about 10 minutes, the stray finally pulled his knot out. Momo had never felt so full in her life. She felt complete as she felt the thick cum slowly leak out of her well used pussy. She was too exhausted to move, just laying there as her lower body twitched. 

"I guess I'm your woman now. S-sorry Yuki, but we can't be together anymore" Momo wanted to feel more sorry, but the pleasure of being her master's property melted her brain. 

The stray barked at her, signaling that her time for rest was up. She gathered all of her strength and got up to fulfill his next command.


End file.
